The retail industry looks to prevent loss due to theft. Therefore, many retail environments include theft deterrence systems. Some retail environments may provide an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system in which gates may be located proximate the exit to the retail environment. In such a system, a tag may be placed on merchandise, and if an EAS gate senses a tag passing through it, it sounds an alarm. Thus, the alarm is typically sounded only as the thief and the stolen merchandise are already leaving the retail environment.